If To Remember
by Victory of Grace
Summary: A boy and girl set out on a journey to remember the past, and to defeat the evil which now threatens the land.
1. Chapter 1

Normally, I'm not the kind of person to write a story like this, and I've no guarantee that I'll actually finish it...but who knows? This little undertaking of mine takes place, oh let's say, three hundred years (give or take a century) after The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker. I do hope you enjoy the story.

Disclamer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Not the storyline (aside from the one I'm writing here), not the characters, nothing. So please don't sue me. I have no money.

-

Prologue

"Grandpa, won't you read me a story..."

A little girl stood in front of her grandfather, clutching a book almost bigger than she in her tiny arms. The old man smiled.

"I suppose I have time for one story." He answered, chuckling softly. Picking her up, book in hand, he walked over to a couch in the small living room and sat down. "Which story do you want to read?"

The small girl put the book in her lap and opened the cover, searching for the perfect story. Her grandfather knew she knew every story in the book by heart, but her insistence on reading them over and over made him smile. As she flipped through the pages, the light from a single lantern in the room danced against her hair, pulled into pigtails for bedtime.

"This one." She said, pointing to the beginning of a particular story.

Her grandfather laughed. "This one _again_? We've read this story three times this week."

The girl looked at her grandfather, her bright blue eyes full of determination. "But I like this one." She answered, resolved. Shaking his head with amusement, the old man shugged. "Well, I suppose I could read this story one more time..." Clearing his throat, he picked the book up and began reading.

"Once, a very long time ago, there was a man who tried to take over all of Hyrule." He pointed to a picture in the book, showing a man dressed completely in black. Turning the page, he continued reading. "He overthrew the royal family, and succeeded in conquering the entire country. The next picture showed a town, completely destroyed and barren.

"What an awful thing to do." The girl said softly.

Her grandfather nodded, and continued reading. "For seven years, this man reigned with an iron fist, to the point where everyone thought no hope of ever being saved remained.

The girl laughed. "But they were wrong..."

The old man smiled. "Yes, they were. From the forest, a boy appeared, one whose courage was without equal, whose destiny was to fight the evil man." The picture showed a boy dressed entirely in green, with a small fairy by his side. The girl smiled as she studied the picture.

"The Hero."

"Yes, the Hero. Taking up the Master Sword, he traveled all of Hyrule, awakening each of the six sages, those who could aid him in his fight. Finally, just before the final battle, he met the Princess of Destiny, the last key to defeating the evil man."

"And he defeated him, didn't he?" The girl said confidently.

Her grandfather smiled as he turned the page. "Yes he did. With the help of the six sages and the Princess, he banished the evil one to another realm, bringing peace to Hyrule once more. However, the evil man vowed he would someday escape, and in the process take revenge on the descendants of the Hero and sages."

"He tried, didn't he Grandpa?" The girl asked, her voice full of contempt for the 'evil one' in the story.

"Yes he did." Her grandfather answered. "But from then on, whenever he-or any other evil for that matter- appeared, the Hero and Princess would appear as well. Because of this these two, Hyrule has remained safe for generations." Closing the book, he looked down at his granddaughter. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at her grandfather once again, this time her eyes full of questioning. "Why didn't anyone else help to fight the evil one? Why only these eight?" She asked.

Her grandfather cocked his head in amusement. "They weren't. Others helped the Hero in his journey as well."

"Then why weren't they in the story?"

The old man smiled sympathetically. "Time causes people to forget many things."

"That's not fair." The girl replied quickly, crossing her arms. "Why should they be forgotten?"

Her grandfather shook his head. "Because no one is here to remind them. Would you remember the forgotten, if you had the chance?" He asked.

Picking up the book, the girl climbed off the couch and made her way to her bedroom door. Just before she stepped inside, she turned to her grandfather.

"I would, and I will."

-

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed my short, little prologue. Just who was the girl? Hmm, well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. (Hint: She's not in any way new to Legend of Zelda) Well, I do hope you'll review and give me you thoughts on the story, I'm always up for anything you have to say, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I probably should have made this chapter part of the prologue, but I wasn't thinking at the time, so you'll just have to bear with me. Though the following chapter takes place shortly after the prologue, all others will be set thirteen years later, so just be prepared. I hope you enjoy!

-

Chapter 1

"Mom, do we really have to go?" The small, eight year old boy looked up at his mother with pleading blue eyes. Tugging on her tunic, he attempted to persuade her from her current direction, but she persisted ahead.

"Don't you give me any trouble, Link." The young mother gave her son a stern expression, crossing her arms. "Isaiah was kind enough to invite us over, and you should take the oppurtunity to learn some patience."

"Fine..." Link looked up at his mother, her dark brown hair shining in the afternoon sun. Noticing his gaze, she looked down and smiled.

"I promise you won't have a terrible time. Isaiah's granddaughter is just in town for the summer, and he would just appreciate it if you would come by for a while. You know there aren't many kids your age on the island." She ruffled her son's sandy blond hair. "Just give her a chance."

"No way I'm going to be friends with a _girl_." He murmured under his breath. Noticing a grasshopper on the side of the cobblestone street, he busied himself with trying to catch the elusive bug.

"You know...I hear she's kind of cute..."

"Eww!" The boy exclaimed, pausing in his pursuit of the grasshopper. "Don't say things like that mommm..." Glancing back to where the grasshopper had previously landed, he was disappointed to see that it had disappeared.

"Please, just be nice." His mother said with a playful grin. "You never know, she just might surprise you."

Link looked up at his mother, blue eyes defiant. "I doubt it."

-

"Kara! I can't tell you how good it is to see you again." Isaiah laughed merrily as he led the young mother and son into his small living room. "And you, boy, I swear you grow a foot every time I see you."

Kara smiled cheerfully. "You know I'm so glad to see you again as well, Isaiah. Say hello Link." Kara gave her son a slight nudge.

"Hello Mr. Isaiah." Link managed with as much repect as possible.

Isaiah grinned. "Hello Link! I hope you're doing well."

Link gave a small nod, and took a seat on Isaiah's couch next to his mother. Looking from her son to Isaiah, Kara took a breath. "Well, Isaiah, how's life?."

Isaiah laughed, taking a seat in a large chair adjacent from where they sat. "Just wonderful, wonderful. How's that music business of yours going, Kara?"

Kara shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Not much money in it, but..."

"Umm, mom..?" Link tugged on his mother's sleeve, attempting to speed up the little conversation between the two. The sooner he meets this girl, he figured, the sooner he could go home. Kara gave a sheepish smile and looked back up to Isaiah.

"Where is your granddaughter? I would very much like to meet her."

Isaiah shook his head. "She's out back, near the beach. I bought her a new book the other day, and she has become completely obsessed with reading the entire thing." The old man turned to the boy. "You can go out and meet her if you want."

Kara smiled. "Why don't you go ahead Link? Mr. Isaiah and I will catch up for awhile, then I'll come out as well."

"Alright." Climbing down from the couch, Link made his way out of the living room and to the back door.

"You better be nice Link!" He heard his mother call sternly from the other room.

"Of course, mom." Link said with a sigh.

Taking a step out of the house, Link was instantly met with the soft, warm breeze which blew from the blue-green sea. Despite the sun's rays, he was able to make out a small figure sitting peacefully on the beach, the only movement being that of the wind as it teased her firey auburn hair. She seemed perfectly at ease, not even appearing as if she noticed his presence. Taking a deep breath, Link started through the tall grass which seperated Isaiah's house from the beach. Bugs flew out from beneath his feet, had he been anywhere else he would have began a mad dash, trying to catch as many as possible, but at the time, he was attempting to be on his best behavior.

Once he reached the sand, Link quietly walked over to the girl, not wishing to disturb whatever she was so absorbed in. A large book sat on her lap, and she studied it with more furvor and intensity than many he knew.

Even so, he was growing impatient.

"Umm..hi?"

The girl glanced over her shoulder, bringing her stormy blue eyes up to meet his. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "You must be Link."

"Y-yeah." Link answered, startled by her sudden interest. "Your name is Malon, right?"

The girl nodded with a slight grin. "Uh huh."

The two fell silent, glancing at each other nervously for quite some time. However, the attention of the two was soon diverted, as a lone grasshopper buzzed past.

"Do you like chasing bugs?" Malon asked suddenly. Link looked at her in bewilderment.

"Yeah..." He answered, somewhat unsure of her reaction.

Malon sprang up from her seat, and grabbed Link's hand. "Then what are you waiting for?" The two ran up and down the beach, chasing one bug after another. Once the pair had worn out completely, they plopped down on the sand where Malon had sit earlier.

"You know, girls aren't supposed to like chasing bugs." Link said, matter-of-factly.

Malon met his gaze with a smile. "What's your point? Do you have a problem being friends with a girl?"

Link shrugged sheepishly. "I guess not." Glancing down, he saw the book which lay at Malon's side. "So...what are you reading?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, a book about the Imprisonment War." She answered nonchalantly.

"Umm, okay." He stuttered, not exactly sure where to go next. "W-we learned about that in school not too long ago.

"Really?" Malon asked in sudden interst. Taking the book in arm, she turned to face Link. "Do you know the names of the six sages from the Imprisonment War?"

"Wha-?"

"Or the name of the ranch where the hero consistently sought refuge?"

"Well ummm..."

"Or the name of the family who was put under the Skulltula's curse?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about!"

Malon crossed her arms. "Well that won't do! This is basic knowledge we're talking about. Here, I can teach you." She said, placing the book in his lap.

Link looked at her, bemused. "But..."

"No buts." Malon said decisively. "I promise, it won't be boring."

Shrugging, Link relented. "All right." He said with a smile.


End file.
